


Regarde par mes yeux

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Fights, Friendship, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: Et mets-toi à ma place. Parce que pour moi, c'est toi la Méchante.
Kudos: 1





	1. Emma

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Once Upon A Time_ appartient à ABC©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 21 janvier 2015.

Je sais que tu m'en veux, Regina,  
Cela se voit, s'entend dans ta voix.  
Tu me considères comme ton ennemie  
Et tu refuses d'être mon amie.  
Je l'accepte, je le comprends  
Je débarque dans ta vie en un instant  
Et je chamboule tout ce que tu as créé  
Sans que tu puisses m'arrêter.

Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais,  
Crois-moi, je te le promets !  
Lorsque j'ai vu Henry venir,  
Je ne voulais pas intervenir  
Seulement le ramener à la maison  
Et repartir loin de là, pour de bon.  
Seulement les choses m'ont échappé  
Et j'ai été obligée de rester...

Henry est venu en disant que tu étais l'ennemi  
Que je devais libérer ses amis.  
Je ne voulais pas le croire, vraiment :  
Il m'a convaincu pourtant.  
Après tout ce que tu as fait  
Te laisser mon fils... Je ne le pourrais.  
J'ai toujours voulu lui donner ses meilleures chances  
Pas le plonger dans la souffrance !

J'aurais voulu l'élever, ce petit  
Je l'aurais aimé, mon Henry  
Ô, comme je l'aime déjà  
Et je l'ai vu moins que toi.  
Je ferai sans doute une meilleure mère  
Je suis son héros sur la Terre !  
Ne peux-tu pas me rendre mon enfant ?  
Il a besoin de sa maman.

Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas  
Puisqu'il est venu jusque chez moi  
Pour me demander de le « sauver »  
Dès qu'il m'a rencontrée !  
Avoue-le, il est trop bien  
Pour toi : il me revient.  
Henry est mon enfant  
Fruit de ma chair et de mon sang.

Je ne veux pas faire de toi la méchante  
Je sais que tu peux être charmante  
Mais c'est mon fils qui me réclame  
Et je veux lui répondre, de toute mon âme.  
Je te promets de faire son bonheur  
De le faire sourire à chaque heure  
Alors laisse-moi m'occuper de lui :  
laisse-moi donc mon fils, Henry.


	2. Regina

Regarde un peu les choses de mon point de vue,  
Princesse ! Tu me prends tout ce que j'ai jamais eu :  
Ma profession ? Tu la remets en question.  
Mon influence ? Tu n'y vois rien de bon.  
Ma vie parfaite ? Tu me la détruis.  
Pire encore : tu me voles Henry !

Que suis-je censée faire ?  
Dois-je simplement me taire ?  
Dois-je te laisser me voler  
Henry, mon petit, mon bébé ?  
Je le refuse et c'est mon droit :  
Je l'ai élevé, pas toi !

Où étais-tu lorsqu'il fallait le changer ?  
Que faisais-tu lorsqu'il fallait le consoler ?  
Avec qui parlais-tu lorsqu'il avait des difficultés ?  
Est-ce toi qui as veillé aussi tard qu'il le fallait pour le soigner ?  
Est-ce toi qui as pris soin que rien ne puisse lui manquer ?

J'ai toujours été à ses côtés, auprès de lui.  
J'étais là pour accueillir ses amis.  
J'étais là pour lui raconter des histoires  
J'étais là pour le rassurer après ses cauchemars.  
J'ai été là à chaque étape de sa vie :  
Qu'es-tu donc par rapport à lui ?

Certes, tu l'as engendré,  
Mais avant tout, tu l'as abandonné !  
Je l'ai élevé, je l'ai aimé  
Tu ne peux pas me l'arracher,  
Tu n'as pas le droit  
De me faire cela...

Henry est mon fils, quoi qu'on en dise  
Il est temps que les gens le réalisent.  
Il a vécu avec moi toutes ces années  
Il n'a pas pour autant mal tourné !  
Je n'ai pas raté son éducation  
Pourquoi doit-il quitter ma maison ?

Ce n'est pas juste, je ne mérite pas cela !  
Ma seule réussite, enlevée loin de moi !  
Et l'on me dit d'y renoncer,  
Que je ne pourrai jamais le mériter !  
Je fais des efforts pour changer...  
Alors laissez-moi mon bébé...


	3. Henry

J'ai deux mères, quoi qu'on en dise :  
Celle qui m'a donné la vie, Emma ;  
Celle qui l'a façonné à sa manière, Regina.  
Choisir entre les deux serait une sottise.

Je me fourvoyais en le faisant.  
Je pensais ne pouvoir en appeler qu'une seule « maman ».  
Je pensais que celle qui m'avait élevé ne pouvait pas aimer  
Et que l'autre m'avait abandonné.

J'ai osé dire à l'une qu'elle n'était pas ma mère  
Je l'ai blessé, je n'en suis pas fier.  
Je veux pouvoir me faire pardonner  
Parce que je sais à présent qu'elle m'a toujours aimé.

J'ai voulu mettre l'autre sur un piédestal :  
Je ne voyais en elle rien de mal.  
Je vois maintenant aussi ses défauts :  
Elle est humaine avant d'être héros.

Je me plaignais d'être seul, sans parenté  
Je n'avais pas de racines auxquelles m'accrocher.  
J'ai à présent plus de famille que je pourrais jamais l'imaginer  
Et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais la changer.


End file.
